For example, as shown in JP-B-8-29358, there is a double bending bender having two pressure die units on the left and right sides as the bending processor (bender device) of this kind. In this left-right double bending bender, a bending unit mechanism is set to a single structure, and is constructed so as to be freely raised and lowered with respect to a horizontal position in a gripping state of the long pipe. Further, a chuck mechanism portion is operated in association with the operation of a feed mechanism in the forward-backward direction on a moving base, and the moving base is constructed so as to be moved in parallel in the left-right direction.
As another pipe bending processor, there is a bending processor of the pipe for performing bending processings respectively set in respective set processing directions with respect to plural processed positions set in the axial direction of the pipe. The device of this kind has a pipe twisting unit and a pipe bending unit. In the pipe twisting unit, one end side of the processed pipe is chucked, the pipe is rotated with the axis as a center, a predetermined processing direction is set and the pipe is moved in the axial direction and set to a predetermined processing position. The pipe bending unit can be moved in the longitudinal direction of the processed pipe, clamps the processed pipe, rotates the processed pipe by a predetermined angle and performs the bending processing. This bending processor is generally called a CNC bender (see JP-B-8-29538, JP-A-7-232219, JP-A-9-29346, JP-A-9-308918, etc.).